mother of all
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: What happens someone opens a door that should never be open releasing something not of their world and something that brought our great nightmares
1. Chapter 1

_**Well guys i hope you like this and tell what you feel about it but ready for the first chapter of The mother of all.**_

In the begining their was nothing so they said, before god created the heaven's and the earth... But what if in the great truth that wasn't true what if in the vast knowlege of it the earth and all thing's existed, in truth.

Near the center of all this was once a tree, that resided in a garden. the tree of knowlege, Which upon every year would grow, an fruit created from the gods, themselves that would provide the eater, unlimited power.

The apple was what it was called, some believe it's not an actual apple in all truth, but one thing was for sure, It was forbidden of anybeing resided under god's rule to taste it. Those have been the one rule stated, to never trust.

That would have been untill one day. Man had desided that they wanted it all the knowlege and power the great fruit had provided under all. And so began a war.

This war shook the earth, fighting, down one half wishing to follow the will of god. and the other wishing to use it under for it's own use. It brought down great torture, as they thought on wanting needed to stop it as the blood shed would begin to arise over, death flying up to the land of Kami, But he Himself was forbidden by the natrual order to touch, or interfear with the war of man.

He would only do at this time was watch and listen as those he cared, his own children slaughtered each other. For this thing. This apple that helf more darkness in it than anything. How he had wished to destroyed it to never created it at all.

Than one day a woman, a simple flaire woman, who was the mother of two, She once motioned than, as she would slowly walk to the tree, She was a hater of war Feared it knowing one day her son's would go off, and would lose their lives to this.

So than she would head in the deadest of night when not even the sleepless of animals remained awake, about.

She looked up staring, at the fruit. It was a soft gold, color, it gleamed some, before walking over than. As she would grip it She knew the risk, She knew her soul would be lost, she lost all she would love and know.

But as a mother she refused her son's to die to lose, their lives before her, She wasn't going to Bury them they were suppose to burry her.

Than so she would motion taking the fruit to her mouth and began to take the slowest bites. SHe felt the surge running over, her body glowed power overwhelmed her.

That was when it happened she would feel pain utmost pain as she changed, not physicly but that of spiritual, as she turned on becoming something without a soul without a heart.

She would soon be known as the mother.

The mother of what could could ask, well theire are many names on for it some say mother of all, others just called her eve.

In due time, the tree, would die on that point upon the eating of the fruit, and the guarden that paradice, on earth was lost to man, forever never to be seen again.

She lived a curse life birthing and raising thing's residing only in the darkest of nightmares She would have been the eve of all creatures.

But one day a man, of great power, chosen by the Kami's themselves would seal here away sending her into a land were her children roared and roame feasting down upon themselfes.

Though she waited onwards,till the day she would be free, and she would see her children again happy and calm, Though how long it would take would be beyond her know how.

It would have been from the time, nearly thousands of years, maybe hundred-of thousands before the time, that man forgot upon the great war. A land now with no true nature were being's over the control over the elements of nature.

There came a time, as the moon raised up if it had been any other night it might have been nothing but this moon was that of the blood moon, consiting that also, of the first eclipse, in other one hundred and fifty, years.

Standing there in a land that ran under the rule of utter sound. A man walked over to a deserted cave. No light existed around on that time, as it would have been close to midnight.

A man, he of pale skin. Walked deeper into the cavern, with only three thing's with him. This was all he needed for what he hoped his greatest goal, would have been. The utmost chance of imortality, this was his last choice. Nothing would stop him, He gave to much up for it and would do nothing beyound his ability, to achive it...

Looking over soon, he began motioning fast, and started to open the glass Jar. The second he did that he began forming a symbol, onto it the only thing. That could be seen, for the moment. as he watched over, it when he smiled, and looking over at the time, When he began to open the book. Wanting to find the correct, passage.

"There it is hehe."

And soon he muttered begining to say. Almost in a yell. With every ounce of his might while watching over the symbol.

"Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos.

lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento. Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam.

Creaturae terrificae, quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam. Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!"

(Translation of what he said)"The great door of Purgatory was closed to us.

with its light held back from our eyes. But now we stand at the threshold of this great door and humbly, faithfully, very honorably, we prepare to open it.

Terrible creatures whose hoof and teeth have never touched human flesh, open its (Purgatory's) jaws to our world. Now the great door is open at last!"

Right than they symbol, started to glow a near blinding light. For every second, as he motioned grabbing ahold of the being who's head was remaining hidden for the time. Would begin revealing, that of Tanyuya, a red headed woman, her eyes over as she tried to fight but unable to say anything for the moment, her mouth was bound closed.

But if she could say anything she might have muttered,

"YOU DAMN SON OF A BITCH! YOU DARE BETRAY ME WHEN IM OUT OF THIS I WILL KILL AND FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS BITCH!"

The only thing orochimaru seemed to hear at that second. was just, loud muffling out for the moment. As Orochimaru. Than saying

"Sorry dear but i needed you."

It was true, for this spell to work he needed the body of a virgin, and in truth Tanyuya might have had the mouth to make a sailor blush but from all of it she still had the innocents, of never being touched by that of man or woman.

Right than, Orrochimaru grabbed ahold of the red head, into the symbol and with it she started glowing and shinning bright. When that happened she would scream, she would be lost forever and never be the same...

_**Well review and tell me if you want more, and what might happen haha and what has Orrochimaru, released and what is his plans for this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres a new chapter for the mother of all i would like to get more reviews tell me how you think of it and if i should continue, I know i haven't worked on the titan returns but the novel im working on is nearly finished and im so excited only four more chapter's remain, wish me luck guys.

chapter 2

For a second it seemed like nothing happened while Orochimaru stood there watching as the redhead hit, it. He might have thought it was a failed experiment, and nothing would come from it.

But there ast the second roamed over, He suddenly watched the red head glow brighter by the seconds her screamed music upon his sadistic ears.

"Perfect." His snakely yellow eyes watched admiring the moments, beforehand as he readt for it, and right than standing before him stood tanyuya. No matter what but even though it looked like her something wa comming off her was just wrong.

The truth was near her he felt nothing but two thing's he never felt in his life living in this world.

The first one being absolute fear as it radiated this woman, who could have been for the time considered a chunnin. Sure she was strong for most, and might have been considered a jonin in nature but the great truth is would only have been his mark, of the heavenly beast. That made her that. And he held the control over her.

The second which would have been odder than the last one was homely it seemed like a motherly feel. Like he was looking upon someone who would protect him keep him safe.

That lasted for a second before he remember what he came for what he needed.

"Bring me inmortality so I can bring upon to learn every jutsu and claim perfection!" His smile stated hissing slightly under his breath for the seconds, watching her the woman he freed from her eternal prison.

Thought looking at the motherly being, Knowing now she was not human. But suddenly Orrochimaru looked at her. Not just looked but gave him an expression, that would have considered boring, and uninteresting.

He couldn't help but wonder how was it she could look like this she had been trapped in well where ever that was for eternaty. But this was all she did stare at him like he was nothing.

At least she could have looked greatful for that moment. He was her savior.

It was than she opened her mouth, and sounding calm but it seemed too calmming for the events that happened.

"Where am I child."

This was rather confusing it was an insult for the man. He was Orrochimaru the Sannin of serpents. The king cobra.

"How dare you call me child, I am one of the three sannins!" He yelled but realising the slight anger motion back showing little to no emotion not allowing. Her to see anything.

"Where am I, but also why is it you smell of my children, I sense no blood, of them, Though you seem like a run."

This would anger the man for the moment, here he was listening to the insult and what was it she do insult how dare she call him a runt, With her body she was the run he was the god. And all she was, is a worthless Dog in his eyes.

"I demand you give my the power to live forever you bitch!" He headed over for that moment, ready to strike her down for the moment.

"I guess you know nothing a slow one." She smirked some watching as he raised his hand. Which she raised up catching for the second, she held the fist, and started at him.

Orrochimaru couldn't help but believe this, he the sannin, grabbed down from this woman. He was a legend he was the king of serpents.

"Don't you dare insult me." He raised one hand and for the moment, he showed hsi serpent teeth, and ready to strike figuring a bit of neru toxin would take care of her.

But suddenly the second he striked down on her he took a taste something was wrong there was no blood nothing at all. He raised his head staring and realised black goo formed down her side trickling.

"W-what are you?!" He moved back in fear but forgetting that second his hand was still gripped by the woman she said remaining in that cool manner.

"I am Eve. You can call me mother. Thats, who i am i birthed. race after race. of creature now answer me were are my children."

He tried breaking away fighting more by the second but nothing worked how was she so strong. he thought of using the body flicker but when he tried accessing, his chakra something was wrong it didn't work nothing did.

"Oh well I will find them."

She motion pushing him away. tossing him to the side.

Orrochimaru. fell back looking realizing exactly what he had done he needed to stop her she was dangerous. So he moved grabbing ahold of his sacred blade, one to trap those with a soul into the blade. (can't remember what its called so sorry)

He ran the moment she turned and stabbed her directly into her heart, at least he figured but looking right than. She only took a moment and turned.

"You are a stupid one."

Her fist moved over taking a quick grab and snapped his neck he would die instantly She watched some looking and stated.

"Oh well Time to find my baby's. Maybe bring them back a few classics in return."

She would walk off for that time.

Though in an unknown area, a young ninja of 13 would arise one day It was nearing the time, of his graduation he was ready for the final test his sense Kakashi would give him but he arised in a fright a cold sweat looking up some.

He had a dream but he couldn't remember it so many images so many, but all he could remember was one thing. A voice spoke to him and muttered.

"Mother's comming home. Your child is waiting."


	3. goodbye fanfiction

I wolf titan here has herby retired from fanfiction writing, I do appologise for the events that ranged forth on it, but the fact is that it has gone though becoming redundent for myself, and i am sorry about it. Though This will be the last time you will hear or see me though this and every other story that has not been completed is up for use dont ask if you can have them just take them unless completed, but thanks and give me a dedication if you desire. The reason I have left from it, is it no longer comes off as excitment or intress since i nknow the trops the cliches, just nothing to suprise or bring the spirits to it, So i will go on and work on the novel sets i have i wish for forgivness on the matter. Sincerly The wolf titan.

P.s Keep writing all and never forget what we all are


End file.
